The Sourcer's Apprentice
by VitaminZeth
Summary: An unfinished project, in hopes of reaching an audience. I may continue it for my drive to write is coming back.


Chapter 1: Getting Loose

It was a hot summer day. The breeze grazing the leaves of the forest as the sun finally emerges. Rays of warm light shine just short of the now pale white skin of Ani. Coming from Skyrim, she was not accustomed to the warm air of Cyrodiil's Great Forests. The crackling of the leaves shake to the beat of the wind as she continues down the hill side towards the meadow. The shore line of the Imperial Cities lake shimmers calmly, like clouds afloat the breeze. The smell of the cretaceous mud crabs gobbling and bubbling in the distance add on to the mixture of insects buzzing, birds chirping and merchants walking right across from the lake. Her eyes meet the gaze of a young Argonian, around the age of fifteen, wearing rugged clothes and carrying a travel bag packed to the brim with supplies. This is what the Province has become. A place for immigrants to wonder and settle in through the dark times of the Blackmarsh Rebellion. Or the political segregation of Skyrim's two face show, and the home of racial differences that, in it's own right, should be a place of peace and harmony. Yet the Gods didn't want it that way for Nirn. Or so Ani thought, rustling her hands down her hair. She reached out for her dagger and took a good look at it. Sharp and fine, like the iron used by the local Blacksmith in Bruma, mined from her home land. The smell of metal grinding on metal and blood shed is all she had ever known. She needed a change, and she was hoping to find it here in the Imperial City. She was not only arrested for illegal contraband and the liability of carrying viable information on Skyrim's military wearabouts, she got into Cyrodiil illegally. Shipped in from the wagons full of hay from local farms as far down south as Skyrim's borders could push. She couldn't go back, not anymore. Especially now with the guards still on the lookout for her head on a pike.

She cleans her dagger from the red shed from earlier action, and heads off towards the bridge. Her pace quickens as she quickly hears the cries of the search party right behind the array of trees and pine. She knows now that it's best to leave the sentimental time for later, and deal with the present. She then quickly undresses herself and pulls out her grand soul gem - no.. her black soul gem. She starts to rub the soul up and down her breasts and it begins to vigorously vibrate in between her tits. As the search party of four come on by, they watch as Ani starts to plunge the soul gem into her gaping asshole. The guards are appalled and aroused by the nords behaviour. Their chainmail can't hide the huge bulges each of them were feeling eyeing the girl up and down her now sweaty body. The heat of the sexual frustration and shame could not be shown more than through her body radiating a tinge of light red. Her moans echoing inside the heads of each soldier as they begin to drop their weapons. Unbuckling the straps to their armor, they slowly inch towards Ani.

"I think my illusion spell is working" Ani thinks to herself. The sacrifice of such a strong Mammoth Soul would be worth the trade for a sentence to jail or even to death for illegal travel.

"Holy crap" Says one of the guards, who seems to be a mid-thirties Imperial Male.

"I just wanna grab hold of her perfect tits"

"I wanna cream inside her until she can't take no more" Says the second, Wood Elf guard.

"How about we make love to her corpse at the same time?"

Both the Wood Elf and Imperial look at eachother with exchanged looks at the thought of potentially committing such a immoral and ruthless act.

"That's a very dark plan" Says the Imperial.

"Yea even for me"

"Let's do it then!" Says the third guard.

The guards run towards Ani, ready to penetrate her lonely holes. Thoughts of sexual fantasies now slowly becoming reality, fade away, as the mirage clears and the hard ones turn soft, Ani quickly runs down the bridge from the pillar she hid herself behind. The rush and adrenaline of confusing the fuck out of the Imperial Guards make her smile begin to laugh.

"That worked… those sickos fell for it!"

"Fell for what?"

An unfamiliar raspy voice hurdles along Ani's neck. Piercing her heart as it stops dead cold in the middle of a beat. A hand becomes visible around her bust and a foot now rides along her own. Tumbling down like a sweet roll, she lands on her back. The voice now felt more physically clear on her top side. The face slowly fades with the voice, as the whiskers of a Khajiit follow through towards the tip of his nose. The tiger has caught the mouse, and there is nowhere left to escape. Ani's nightmares has just begun as her world goes blank and everything dozes off into the darkness.


End file.
